


i’ll be yours to keep

by heartshaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AN AUTUMN FIC!!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also klance is ooc dont @ me, i guess, the summary has no sense @ all like always but meh, the title has No Coordination (TM mark) w the fic but i like it so, this is ameme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they all go fortune-telling and keith and lance try to find comfort in what they learn</p><p>#autumnilybutspareme - lance probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll be yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> this became a meme w/ groupchats halfway thru im sorry ,, also . dont Expose me i started this on like the last week of august and finished on the first week of september bc im desperate for autumn (even though i dont experience it im crying @ ph why) anyways enjoy this tenk yu love u

“i’m so glad i live in a world where there are Octobers.”

If there was one thing that Lance Sanchez loves after the ocean, it was autumn.

     A hot drink in his hand, his coat swishing from behind him, the sight of the beautiful, brown autumn trees around him, and the feeling of the cold weather breezing in his hair. Oh god, Lance could live in autumn forever.

     Lance thinks about a vintage shop he passed by and thinks to himself to buy something for his mom and, maybe, his friends.

     Humming to a song that he had heard on the radio, Lance follows the path to Allura’s house and begins to round the corner when—

     “Keith!” Lance shouts before a gasp leaves his mouth. “ _What are you wearing_?!”

     Keith, in his t-shirt and thin sweater and jeans, looks at Lance with raised brows. “Clothes?”

     “Are you insane!” Lance shakes his head, beginning to take off his scarf. “I swear, it’s literally so cold and you’re wearing _that_. Here, take my scarf.”

     “No thanks.” Keith rolls his eyes and begins to walk away but Lance quickly walks in front of him.

     “Nu-uh, buddy.” He quickly wraps the scarf around Keith’s neck, ignoring Keith’s struggles and perfectly ties it. “There!” he grins, “see? Not so cold, right?”

     Keith rolls his eyes again but says nothing but a, “whatever.”

     Lance grins and steps alongside with Keith, hands in his pocket. “C’mon buddy, Hunk texted me already. They’re all there, and Coran baked cookies!”

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Lance bursts through Allura’s apartment with a grin. “The amazing saviour is here! Also, Keith is with me.”

     “Gee, thanks.” Keith walks in from behind in. “Hey, guys. I woke up late. I don’t know nor care what this guy’s reason is.”

     “Excuse me!” Lance takes off his coat to reveal a baby blue sweater with a big happy smile on the middle. “The line on Starbucks was _so_ long!”

     “Oh yes,” Pidge says whilst staring at their phone. “Because there aren’t any drinks here.”

     Lance sits himself down on the floor with a huff. “I got thirsty, okay. Let me live.”

     “You’re always thirsty.”

     “Excuse me, what does—”

     “Cookies!” Coran bursts out of the kitchen holding a tray of freshly-baked cookies and Lance lights up.

     “Cookies!” Lance imitates and stands up, walking towards the table, where Coran is setting down the cookies. “At least I’m here on time for the cookies! I didn’t have to wait so long, unlike _someone_.”

     “Harhar.” Pidge replies with a roll of their eyes. “At least I know what Allura is gonna announce.”

     “This tastes awesome!” Lance marvels at the cookie in his hand and whips his head at Hunk who suddenly appeared. “Hunk! What did you do?!”

     “Uh,” Hunk looks sheepish. “I researched if there were any autumn cookies? No big deal, I just wanted to set a mood, y’know?”

     There were tears in Lance’s eyes. Keith notices with disgust before taking a cookie. He looks at it with curiosity before shrugging and taking a bite.

     “Hunk…” Lance sniffs, holding the cookie to his chest. “The world needs more of you.”

     Hunk has an act of looking flustered and he scratches the back of his neck. “Really? Wow, thanks. How is it, Keith? Pidge?”

     “It tastes great, Hunk.” Pidge gives him a thumbs-up and Hunk beams.

     “Tastes nice.” Keith nods. “Kinda need some milk, though.”

     “Hm, yeah.” Lance nods. “I’ll go get milk! Pidge, you want some?”

     The other shakes their head and Lance shrugs his shoulders in a ‘if you say so’ way and stalks off to the kitchen, munching happily on the cookie. He sees Allura and Shiro inside.

     “Woah, woah,” he throws his arms up. “Am I interrupting something?”

     “Lance.” Allura rolls her eyes. “No, you are not interrupting… _anything_. Shiro and I were just planning for our day.”

     “If you say so.” Lance sings and takes two glasses. He begins to rummage through Allura’s refrigerator and speaks up. “What’s the plan, anyways?”

     Allura claps her hands with a grin. “That, I’ll say later when we’re all together! I really hope you like what we’re about to do!”

 

 

If there was one thing Lance loved the most about autumn, it was hanging out with his friends (yes, even Keith).

     All squished in Allura’s small couch, 2000s pop music in the background and hot chocolate in their cold hands. There was nothing Lance could ever ask for.

     “Let’s listen to _Pumped Up Kicks_!” Pidge grins and everyone nods.

     “I missed this song.” Keith closes his eyes and bobs his head to the beat.

     Lance hums along to the song and takes a sip of his drink. “So, what’s our agenda?”

     Allura brightens and claps her hands. “Oh, I’m so excited! Today, we’re gonna go know our fortune!”

     “Fortune-telling?” Hunk tilts his head. “Sounds nice, but where?”

     “Allura and I actually went there actually.” Shiro speaks up, eyes trained down on his phone. “Don’t worry; I’m pretty sure it’s a legit place.”

     Lance cheers and stands up. “Woo-hoo! Fortune-telling in autumn! I’m pretty sure mine is awesome!”

     “Just because it’s autumn doesn’t mean you’re lucky.”

     “Stop being a hater.” Lance sticks out his tongue at Keith and proceeds to put on his coat.

     “I’m not.” Keith shrugs. “I’m just telling the truth.”

     “Hater!” Lance screams childishly and Keith glares at him. Lance notes the way Keith’s hair slightly bounces when he’s annoyed. _Kinda gross_.

     “Guys!” Pidge whines, already ahead of them. “Hurry up!”

     “Come on!” Allura was screaming at them and had probably taken thirty steps already. Lance is deeply confused. “Hurry! If we make it fast, we can buy coffee!”

     “Ye-hes!” Lance cheers. “Come on, Keith!”

     “I’m coming!” Keith grumbles, hands trying to fix Lance’s scarf around his neck, and yet failing.

     “Oh my god.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Here let me.”

     Keith pouts but stays still, staring at the way Lance ties the scarf around his neck. “I can never know how you all do it.”

     “It’s literally so easy.” Lance replies. “Here, let me teach you.”

     “ _Stop flirting_!” Pidge screams, rolling their eyes. “We’re gonna leave without you!”

     “Sorry!” Lance screams back, taking Keith’s wrist and dragging him to Pidge. “Maybe later, I can teach you, my student!”

     “No thanks, I’ll just check the internet.”

     “Such ungratefulness for me.”

 

 

It turns out; the fortune house is literally just eight blocks away from Allura’s apartment.

     “Are you sure this is the place?” Pidge asks, staring with doubt at the sketchy building.

     “Of course!” Allura starts to walk in and Shiro follows her, a determined look on his eyes whilst staring at them.

     “Don’t worry; this place is safe.”

     “No offense, Shiro,” Lance makes a face when he sees a spider, “but what is your definition of safe?”

     “Shut up, Lance.” Keith mutters, pushing him to walk faster and Lance scoffs, pretending to flip his hair.

     “I have faith in my fortune, unlike _you_.”

 

 

Watching his friends get told of their fortune was rather amusing.

     The first one was Allura.

     “Oh, I see something beautiful from you.” The fortune-teller—an old woman whose face is covered by some kind of blanket—says whilst moving her hands above a crystal ball (a ball! Lance can’t believe it).

     “Really?” Allura lights up and Coran nods with a soft smile on his face.

     “Yes… Something good will happen to you this month… Appreciate your friends more, for something will happen surely.”

     “What’s going to happen?” Allura gasps worriedly and everyone looks at each other with confusion.

     “Something good, or bad, it might be,” she shrugs before pausing. “Will happen between your group. It is up to you, if you all will stay together.”

     “That sure sounds reassuring.” Lance sarcastically says and Hunk elbows him in the stomach. “Ow!”

     The next five minutes are spent on Allura asking about her fortune and Lance whispering puns in Shiro’s ear. (Shiro is not amused.)

     “Oh, oh, I’m next!” Lance stands up when Allura is done and the woman look at him up and down.

     “Of course. Sit down here, boy.”

     “The names Lance, ma’am.” Lance grins and takes a seat in front of her. _I wonder what my fortune is. I hope I get a girlfriend_.

     “You like autumn.” The woman suddenly says and Lance looks behind to his friends in shock. “And the ocean. Am I correct?”

     “Uh,” Lance looks lost for a moment. “Yes, I guess.”

     “School will be good to you this month.” She says and Lance lights up. “Really? Nice!”

     “Does my family miss me?” the question flies out of Lance’s mouth before he even thinks twice and he feels red in his cheeks.

     The woman looks up and there’s a small, soft smile on her lips. “Of course. I see that they are anticipating for your return. Oh…and you have someone special with you when you return.”

     “Oh my god.” Lance gasps softly. “I’m gonna get a girlfriend?!”

     “Rather the opposite,” the woman looks at Lance. “A boyfriend, perhaps? Is that all right with you?”

     Lance looks behind and is met with Shiro’s questioning glance. “A boyfriend? I guess I’m alright with that. Do I know him?!”

     “He is actually in your small circle of friends, Lance.”

     What.

     “What.” Lance reciprocates his thoughts. “ _Who_?”

     “You don’t know?” the woman cocks her head to the side. “Your dear friend, Keith, is your soon-to-be boyfriend. I even see that you two complement each other very well.”

     _Excuse me?_

     “Uh, did I hear you correctly?” Lance asks in his most gentle voice. “Did you just say _Keith_?”

     “Yes?” she replies with a tilt of the head. “Is Keith not the name of your friend? Him, with the brown scarf?”

     _It’s amazing how that’s my scarf!_ , Lance thinks sarcastically. “I mean, yes, that’s my friend, Keith. But are you really sure? That Keith and I will be…” Lance swallows a breath. “ _Together_?”

     “Yes.” The woman nods with a little bite of annoyance on her face. “How many times must I need to repeat it?”

     “No!” Lance hastily replies. “I just… why?”

     “Fate decides to put you two together.” She shrugs. “There is nothing more than that, which I can tell you. You must accept fate.”

     “Uh, yeah,” Keith speaks up with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice. “How is that even real when we don’t even _like_ each other?”

     “Yeah—hey!” Lance glares at Keith. “I’ll have you know, I’m likeable!”

     “Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

     “What is that even—”

     “Enough!” The woman shouts and Lance jumps. “Please don’t fight in my shop. The crystal ball does _not_ lie. Now, would you like to know more about your fortune?”

     Lance looks embarrassed as he thinks about him and Keith being together. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry.”

     “Alright,” she clears her throat. “As I was saying, you two will be together. I cannot say it any other way. You two are _destined_ to be together.”

     “Destined?” Lance echoes. “That sounds…weird. But alright, can I ask what the others will ask? Or is that…not okay?”

     The woman doesn’t speak for, like, two minutes and Lance _literally_ feels sweat trickle down his spine. “Yes. They are very supportive of you. They will help you two through your troubles—which is a _lot_. You have great friends, Lance.”

     Lance turns around and is met with Hunk’s soft smile and a thumbs up and he can feel his heart thump out of his chest. “That’s…really nice to hear. Thank you.”

     Lance sits on the (surprisingly) comfy chair for five more minutes and tries hard to ignore the stinging glare that he sure knows is Keith on his back. _Maybe if you ignore him, you two won’t be together. Fate who?_

     “Can I be next?” Keith’s voice suddenly appears out of nowhere and Lance jumps. _Wait, I’m done already? Did I even ask any questions?_

     The woman nods. “Of course. Lance, you are done.”

     “ _Ooohh_ ,” Pidge chuckles. “Keith wants to know if Lance really _is_ his boyfriend. Whipped, already?”

     “Shut. Up.” Keith glares at Pidge. “Maybe mine is different.”

     “Nope.” The woman speaks up. “Your fate is the same.”

     “I haven’t even sat down yet!”

 

 

“Well,” Pidge speaks up after they’ve sat down at a near coffee shop. “That was eventful.”

     “Not one word.” Keith glares, taking a large sip of his frappe. He was still bitter from the fact that he and Lance would be… _together_. It disgusts him too much.

     “You think you’re the only one who’s sad about this?” Lance says from another table. “I’ll have you know, a relationship consists of _two people_.—maybe you’d know if you’ve been in a relationship before.”

     “Excuse you, fuckbrain,” Keith glares, “I _have_ been in a relationship before.”

     “Oh, really?” Lance says sarcastically and takes a bite of Hunk’s cookies. He’d greedily took all of them from Keith. “It sure doesn’t look like it.”

     “You sure are curious about my love life, huh?” Keith glares and Lance chokes.

     “I do _not_!”

     “Will you two _please_ shut up?” Shiro groans. “You don’t have to get together, _fine_.”

     “But fate told us we’ll be together!” Keith argues and Lance snorts.

     “Are you seriously telling me that you, Keith Kogane, believe in fate?”

     “Fuck. Off.”

     “Make. Me.”

     “This is literally the start of a porno. Stop.” Pidge rolls their eyes and Lance and Keith turn red.

     “Shut up, Pidge.” They both say at the same time.

     Pidge snickers. “Sure do love fate!”

     “Can you guys, just, stop?” Hunk sighs.

 

**GROUP CHAT: #stoppidge2k16**

**lance mclance [11:06 pm]:** shut up keith

 **lance mclance [11:06 pm]:** it’s not like youd care about dogs

 **wanna-be zuko [11:06 pm]:** I’ll have you know that I had a dog when I was seven and I took care of it with all my heart. all of my heart, fuckboy

 **lance mclance [11:06 pm]:** how dare you call me fuckboy you insensitive piece of shit

 **s pidgey [11:08 pm]:** SHUT. UP. OH MY GOD.

 **s pidgey [11:08 pm]:** we get it. you two fuck each other. stop showing off at this group, at least.

 

 

“I swear, Hunk, he’s _so annoying_.” Lance complains about his uncle that’s been bugging him about Christmas. “I don’t even know how he even _got_ my number. Like, what is he? A part of the FBI?”

     “You’re being too dramatic, dude.” Hunk says, a highlighter on his chin as he looks down at his hand-out. “By the way, can I see your hand-out?”

     “What? Oh, sure. Here you go.” Lance hands him his hand-out filled with highlights and small notes and a frown takes over his mouth again. “Anyways, what’s his problem, honestly? I already messaged mama about it but he still hasn’t stopped. I even blocked him! And then he messages me again with _another number_ and honestly—”

     “Hey, sorry, I’m late—why are you here?”

     Lance looks up and frowns. “Keith.”

     “Oh, uh,” Hunk looks up. “Sorry, Lance. Originally, I was gonna hang out with you two but then Shay messaged me about a project and I’m really sorry.”

     Lance pouts. “You suck, Hunk. But, alright, I guess I can tolerate Keith.”

     “Did I ask for your opinion?” Keith glares. “No.”

     “Someone’s angry.” Lance mumbles and waves goodbye at Hunk. “Bye, Hunk! Just return those on Monday!”

     “Woah, thanks, man!” Hunk smiles. “I’m gonna go. I’ll make it up to you on game night.”

     “I’d deck Hunk if I don’t love him that much.” Keith mutters, taking a seat in front of Lance. “What are you doing?”

     “Holiday assignments.” Lance pouts. “Are you done with these?”

     “I was supposed to do that with Hunk.”

     Lance raises a brow. “Let’s do it together, then? I think I need some help with some.”

     Keith shrugs and begins to take out his laptop. “Alright, but _no_ funny business, McClain.”

     “You should probably tell that to yourself, _Kogane_.”

 

 

Two hours into their ‘study session’ did some funny business really did happen.

     Keith was halfway through asking Lance about psychological disorders when a woman with big, curly, blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of them with wide smiles.

     “Uh,” Lance speaks up, “hello?”

     “Hey there, gentlemen!” she says with clear fake enthusiasm and Keith cringes. “Are you two busy right now?”

     “We’re actually about to be done? We’re gonna pack up soon.”

     “Great!” the woman claps her hands _loudly_ and Keith suddenly has a bad feeling. “My friends and I are planning this little socializing event for gay couples, and we wondered if you two would be interested! Its aim is to let young adults, like you two, be one with others!”

     “Excuse _the fuck_ me—”

     “We’re not together!” Lance quickly shouts, standing up and glaring at Keith. “Oh my god, _no_. I don’t know what made you and your friends think we are together but **we are not**. I’m sorry to…um…disappoint you, somehow.”

     “Are you sure?” the woman raises a brow and Keith is almost tempted to stand up and face her until Lance turns around and glares at him.

     “Yes, ma’am.” Lance nods. “We’re just two ol’… _friends_ , studying, haha.”

     The woman frowns in a way that made Lance feel guilty and to shrink down at his chair. “Is that so? Then you two shouldn’t act so…what’s that word? _Lovey-dovery_? Around each other then. I’ll be going now. Tata!”

     “It’s _lovey-dovey_.” Keith rolls his eyes once the woman is out of sight. “Who says ‘tata’ nowadays? I’m so mad, how are we even acting ‘lovey-dovery’? That woman is so stupid.”

     “Oh, Keith.” Lance sighs, beginning to unzip his bag. “Maybe the whole world knows that you’re in love with me. I’m sorry I’m being so oblivious.”

     “Who told you I’m—”

     “Tata!” Lance winks. “I’ll be heading over to Shiro’s if you need me, lover boy.”

 

 

**GROUP CHAT: lovey-dovery tf**

**wanna-be zuko [3:27 pm]:** I’m about to fucking tell y’all a story I swear to bullshit this is the stupidest thing that’s ever happened to me

 **Princess Allura [3:29 pm]:** Oh, dear. Is everything all right, Keith?

 **hunk the HUNK [3:31 pm]:** ya man what happened 2 u

 **hunk the HUNK [3:31 pm]:** also btw whyd the group name change

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** I’m LITERALLY. about to tell u

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** OK. SO

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** me and Lance. were assumed to be.

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** A FUCKING COUPLE. WHO EVEN THINKS LIKE THAT

 **s pidgey [3:31 pm]:** is no1 gonna acknowledge that keith said yall

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** NO ONE CARES IF I SAID YALL PIDGE. A WOMAN, A THIRTY-SOMETHING, BLONDE, WHITE, PROBABLY SUES HER NEPHEWS FOR 127K BC HE BROKE HER WRIST, ACTUALLY TOLD US

 **wanna-be zuko [3:31 pm]:** “WOULD YOUAND YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKE TO ATTEND THIS LITTLE SOCIALIZING PARTY FOR GAY COUPLES?” BICTH

 **lance mclance [3:32 pm]:** uh correction

 **lance mclance [3:32 pm]:** as i am a very observant person UNLIKE SOMEONE.

 **lance mclance [3:32 pm]:** her exact words were:

 **lance mclance [3:32 pm]:** “would u and ur lil bf lyk 2 attend this gay party 4 YOUNG ADULTS?”

 **lance mclance [3:32 pm]:** she didnt even say if its free or something im angry

 **s pidgey [3:34 pm]:** i’m fucking pissing

 **s pidgey [3:34 pm]:** that’s what fate does to you

 **s pidgey [3:35 pm]:** y’all

 

 

“Keith!” Lance grins with too much enthusiasm and Keith raises a brow.

     “What do you want?”

     “Go autumn—”

     “No.”

     “Keith, please!” Lance cries. “I really need to go autumn shopping but no one wants to go with me!”

     “What makes you think I’ll come with you?”

     “You’re my only hope!” Lance pouts and Keith’s eyes widen.

     “How am I you’re only hope?!”

     “Duh,” Lance rolls his eyes. “Everyone is so busy and you’re the only who isn’t! Please! I’ll do everything for you!”

     “Are—are you hearing yourself?!” Keith stutters. “You are so embarrassing, god. You’re the literal reason why ‘fate’ decided to put us together!”

     “ _Oh_ ,” Lance gasps. “So now it’s _my_ fault?”

     “Of course it is!” Keith frowns. “It’s like… everyone is a gay detective and you’re their number one suspect.”

     “Excuse me,” Lance has the mind to look offended, “I’m _bisexual_ , Keith. _Bisexual_.”

     “Oh, yes, apologies.” Keith nods. “Everyone is a _bisexual_ detective.”

     “God, you’re such fake friend.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Where were you when I came out?”

     “Minding my own business.” Keith replies. “Besides, I already knew you liked boys.”

     “How can you not even— _excuse me?_ ” Lance cuts himself off. “What do you even mean, you _knew_?”

     Keith raises a brow. “I just…knew?”

     “But how?” Lance cries out. “You can’t just ‘know’ someone’s sexuality! What, do you have powers or something?!”

     “I just…” Keith tries to explain frustrated. “I just _know_. Okay, I don’t need to explain it.”

     “Uh, yes you do.” Lance sasses. “This is literally so important! How did _you_ even know that I’m attracted to boys?!”

     Keith stays silent for a moment whilst staring at Lance before a sigh escapes his mouth. “God, if I come ‘autumn shopping’ with you, will you forget about this conversation?”

     “It depends. Are you gonna buy me coffee?”

     “Okay.”

     “And washi tape?” Lance brightens up and Keith bites his cheek.

     “ _Just_ coffee and washi tape, all right?”

     “Also doughnuts!”

     “No.” Keith glares. “No doughnuts. I swear, you are a literal child.”

 

 

“Oh my god, Keith.” Lance was covering his mouth with his hands and Keith rolls his eyes.

     “Do you seriously have to do this when we go to Muji?”

     “I love Muji so much.”

     “Of course you do, you practically scream— _hey_!” Keith cuts himself off when Lance suddenly throws himself at him and pins him up against the wall beside the bathrooms of Muji.

     “You _fucking asshole_.” Keith growls. “What the fuck are you doing?”

     Lance has the right to look embarrassed and scared. “Shut up, oh my god. My high school ex is here, oh my god.”

     “No way.” Keith whispers. He _knows_ that girl. “What is she doing here?!”

     “How would I know?!” Lance whispers back. “Oh my god, what do I do?”

     “I don’t know! We should maybe—”

     “Lance?” a warm voice interrupts them and Lance stares wide-eyed at Keith. “Lance? I know it’s you.”

     “Please play along.” Lance whispers desperately at Keith then he clears his throat and turns around, hands still around Keith’s head. “Oh! Uh, Lana, is that you?”

     “It’s me!” Lana grins before her eyes meet Keith’s. “Oh, who’s this?”

     “Uh,” Lance stutters. “This is Keith. Keith’s my…boyfriend.”

     _What the actual fuck? Oh my god, act cool. Just play along_.

     “Hi!” Keith squeaks out and Lana raises a brow.

     “Really?” she tilts her head. “Oh well, I knew you’d get a boyfriend. Do you, maybe, want to get coffee soon?”

     _Oh my god_ , Keith thinks. _He literally told you that he has a boyfriend_.

     “We’re busy.” Lance replies. “Uh, time’s ticking so we’ll be going?”

     Lana widens her brown eyes at Lance and Keith cringes. _Why does this have to happen? Lord, take me_.

     “But…” she whispers, her eyes glossing. “It’s been too long, right? Surely, you and Kate have some time?”

     “It’s Keith.” Keith interjects with a forced smile. “ _Keith._ ”

     “I’m sorry!” Lana gasps and she closes her eyes, hands beginning to cover them.

     Keith was avoiding this. Lana was well-known in their high school for being a drama queen. _Literally_. She was at the top of the drama club and often used her skills to get her way. AKA crying and looking sympathetic.

     “Why does this have to happen?” Lance whispers. Keith knew how Lance would give in to Lana. Keith often dubbed Lance as stupid, but understood him, nonetheless. Watching Lana, right now, was pitiful and he’s almost tempted to agree for coffee.

     “I’m really sorry, Lana.” Lance says in a strong voice. “But Keith and I really have to go. We still have to go shopping.”

     “Yeah,” Keith adds. “But we can still, um, have coffee next time?”

     Lance pinches Keith on the side and Keith glares at him. “I mean, we can meet up next time.”

     “Really?” Lana clasps her hands together and her eyes glisten. “That would be amazing!”

     “Oops!” Lance speaks up. “Sorry, Lana! I suddenly remembered that Keith and I have a date!”

     “You two are together?!” Lana gasps and Keith purses his lips. _Never mind being nice_.

     “Yeah!” Keith takes Lance’s hand and shows it to Lana. “Two years already! Next week’s our anniversary, actually. But like what Lance has said, we still have a date. Bye!”

     Lance giggles from behind him as Keith pulls Lance inside the bathrooms. “I can’t believe _you_ got jealous over _Lana_.”

     “Shut up.” Keith glares. “I am _not_ jealous. She was just…getting to me.”

     “Pfftt.” Lance giggles. “I knew you were in love with me.”

     “Shut the fuck up, oh my god.” Keith could feel heat in his cheeks and he looks away. “God, just shop somewhere else. Isn’t there another shop here? Daisy, something?”

     “It’s _Daiso_.” Lance rolls his eyes. “But sure. But we’ll have to wait. Maybe Lana’s still outside, waiting.”

     “God, I hate her.” Keith mumbles before he looks at Lance again. “Hey, Lance?”

     “Hm, yeah? What is it?”

     “I’m not gonna buy you coffee and tape. Being your fake boyfriend is expensive enough.”

     “ _Keith_!”

 

 

“I swear.” Keith glares. “What happened earlier? That’s what I was telling you! You’re literally the cause why fate is putting us together!”

     “ _Why_ ,” Lance stresses out, one hand full of pen and highlighters whilst the other was trying a pen. “Are you so obsessed with fate and it putting us together?”

     “It’s because I believe in fate!” Keith splutters out. “Hello? Don’t you, too?”

     “I mean, yeah, life happens,” Lance explains. “But do you seriously believe that fate controls everything?”

     “It could be!” Keith argues. “I mean, Lana suddenly appearing? Fake boyfriend? The woman inviting us to a _gay party_?”

     Lance stops his search and looks at Keith. “Okay, you have a point. But why are you so set on this…event? Like, I don’t know if it _will_ happen but I’m just waiting for life, you know?”

     Lance was right. Keith was freaking out over something that an old woman has said. What’s going on with him? It’s not like he likes Lance or whatever. Besides, who even said that he likes boys? Psh. Keith can get over this.

     “We don’t even have to get together, you know?” Lance says again and Keith tilts his head in question. “We can defeat fate ourselves! Like in—”

     “Voltron, I know.” Keith rolls his eyes with a smile ghosting on his lips. “How’s that show, anyways?”

     “It’s amazing!” Lance brightens up. “In the last episode, the fight scene was _so good_. I swear, Keith. You have to watch it with me!—oh, I’ll just pay for these. Wanna come?”

     “Sure.” Keith shrugs. “What’s the fight scene all about?”

     (Maybe, just maybe, Keith wouldn’t have to complain about his fortune. Fate was easy to defeat, right? Besides, it’s not like he’ll fall in love with Lance.)

 

**FROM: lance :p**

> _hey!! thanks for coming w me today!_

> _btw, wanna watch voltron tmmrw? :D_

> _we can also watch hocus pocus!! my sister sent me our collection_

**TO: lance :p**

> _sure, but you’re bringing the food. it’s happening in my place_

**FROM: lance :p**

> _unfair! : <_

> _but alright, im bringing LOTS of pumpkin spice latte and caramel apples_

**TO: lance :p**

> _…how are you even gonna bring everything in one go……_

@LanceMcClain just posted a photo!

            **lancemclain** Halloween movies + pumpkin spice lattes = perfect autumn day

            **pidgethegun** isnt that keith’s bag??? holy @ **hunkyyy**

 **CoranTheMan** Aha! Stay safe, Lance and Keith!

            **keithkogane** you’re in this too, Coran? god, the betrayal

 

 

“Pst, Keith.” Lance whispers into the phone and Keith groans.

     “Lance?” Keith mumbles. “What the hell? Why are you awake? It’s— _it’s fucking eight in the morning_.”

     “I know?” Lance states like it was obvious. “I just came out of a 6 AM class.”

     “Are…” Keith trails off. “Are you serious? You have a freaking 6 AM class?!”

     “Yeah?—anyways,” Lance quickly changes topics, “I need you to come to my place. Now.”

     “Did you just wake me up to tell me to go to your house?” Keith groans. “What am I? A slave?”

     “Just come.” Then Lance hangs up and Keith grunts, falling hard on his bed.

**FROM: lance :p**

> _pls just come_

> _if u dont. im gonna tell everyon e that ur in love w me_

> _;)_

Keith is **so** going. (Just to see what’s going definitely; not because of the threat, nope.)

 

**GROUP CHAT: lovey-dovery tf**

**s pidgey [12:28 pm]:** YO LANCE OMFG

 **s pidgey [12:28 pm]:** YOU HAVE A FREAKING CAT???????

 **daddy [12:30 pm]:** Really? That’s nice to hear!

 **hunk the HUNK [12:31 pm]:** rly

 **s pidgey [12:31 pm]:** DUD E YES

 **s pidgey [12:31 pm]:** IM GON SEND A PIC

 **hunk the HUNK [12:33 pm]:** ??

 **hunk the HUNK [12:33 pm]:** thats just a pic of keith with hearts ??????

 **s pidgey [12:33 pm]:** THATS FROM LANCES SNAPCHAT

 **s pidgey [12:33 pm]:** AND KEITH’S HOLDING THE CAT DOOFUS

 **Detective Coran [12:34 pm]:** Loving the hearts! Is it for Keith or the cat?

 **wanna-be zuko [12:36 pm]:** ITS FOR GARCIA.

 **daddy [12:36 pm]:** Oh, you named her Garcia, then?

 **s pidgey [12:42 pm]:** KEITH U FUCKING HOE OH MY GOD YOU LITERALLY JUST REPLIED ONLY TO TELL US THAT YOU AND LANCE ‘AINT TOGETHER’ SMH

 

 

It was three am in the morning and Lance was in Keith’s room.

     Keith was reading a book for Literature Class and Lance was writing something on his ‘bullet journal’.

     “Hey,” Lance speaks up and Keith hums. “Do you, sometimes, miss them?”

     “Who do I miss?”

     “You know,” Lance motions his hands. “Your parents.”

     Keith stops reading and instead, focuses on the statement _and if_. “I…don’t even know them.”

     “Yeah, I know.” Lance replies back. “But do you, like, wish that you do? Like even just their names?”

     “Of course I do,” Keith replies with a shrug. “But I just grew out of it, I guess? Like I don’t give much attention to it.”

     “Alright.” Lance shrugs and closes his journal. “Oh, hey!”

     “What is it?”

     “Do you want to come with me? On Christmas?” Lance grins like a child and Keith tells himself not to stare.

     “Are you okay?” Keith tilts his head. “Christmas is for family. I can’t just interrupt you guys.”

     “What? Psh,” Lance snorts, “no one in my family cares. They literally _love_ you.”

     “…Are you sure?” Keith hesitates, bookmarking his page. “You mean, I won’t be a bother?”

     “ _You_?” Lance sounds enraged. “A bother? As if! Come on, man. You’re never a bother.”

     Keith looks down and feels a blush creep to his cheeks. He bites his cheek and nods. “If you’re so sure about it, then…all right. I guess I’ll go. But, I want to sleep already.”

     Keith looks up for _just a second_ and there’s Lance, staring at him with a soft smile before bursting into a grin. “Sure! Let me just close the lights!”

     Keith covers himself with his blanket and ignores the shuffling from behind him. “Please don’t leave the candle on.”

     He hears Lance choke behind him and he smirks. “B-But! Its smell is the epitome of autumn!”

     “I don’t want to die in a fire, please.” Keith sighs. “Also, I have a test next week, spare me.”

     “I _am_ sparing you!” Lance settles to the space next to Keith and huffs. “I’m letting you die so that you won’t have to take the test!”

     “Don’t sleep naked.” Keith quickly says before clearing his throat. “Also, I rather want to take that test.”

     “Suit yourself.” Lance hums. “I also _don’t_ sleep naked. Stop being a pervert.”

     “I’m not.”

     Things were silent for a minute (Keith almost thought that Lance was asleep) until Lance suddenly whispers, “Hey, Keith?”

     “Yeah?”

     “I just want to say,” Lance starts, “that I hope we still stay as best friends. I mean, if we do get in a relationship, like the old woman said, I hope you don’t feel like we’re forcing ourselves. That just sucks.”

     Keith stays silent and shock as Lance continues, “like, I mean, I’m not saying that we _should_ be together, but if there comes a chance, then I hope we truly like each other. I mean, just saying.”

     He can’t believe that Lance would be the one the start talking about _that_. Keith turns around and meets Lance’s eyes. “You’re so awkward.”

     “Keith!” Lance cries and pushes Keith. Keith laughs loudly and holds onto Lance tightly so that he won’t fall off the bed. “I literally told you my feelings about this and you just make fun of me!”

     “I just,” Keith giggles. “I’m sorry, okay? I just. I just never expected you to speak up about that. I’m sorry.”

     “You’re such a loser.” Lance pouts and Keith giggles.

     “I’m sorry. All right, I feel the same, okay? Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna throw myself at you.”

     “Okay, same.” Lance agrees. Then with a small voice, “pinky promise?”

     “Pinky promise.” Keith links his pinkies with Lance’s. Lance smiles at him one last time before closing his eyes fully.

     “Good night, Keith. Thanks for being my friend.”

     “Night, Lance.” Keith whispers. “Thanks for being lame.”

     “Rude.”

     And in that small space of Keith’s bedroom at three am, his heart beats a little faster than usual and his thoughts are filled with nothing but Lance’s voice.

 

**GROUP CHAT: ITS FREAKING HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HALLOWEEN [12:02 am]:** GUYS OH MY GOD ITS HALLWOENEN

 **s pidgey [12:02 am]:** shut the fuck up lance its 12 am

 **HALLOWEEN [12:02 am]:** HOW CAN I SHUT THE EFF UP WHEN ITS HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!

 **s pidgey [12:04 am]:** eff up

 **Princess Allura [9:32 am]:** That’s good to hear! Are you guys still going later at the Halloween party? :)

 **HALLOWEEN [9:32 am]:** OF COURSE!!!!!!! IM SO EXCITED SEE U GUYS LATER

 

Lance was pacing around his room with a big grin on his face. “Oh my god,” he whispers to himself, looking at his mirror. “I’m so excited.”

     “Stop talking to yourself, loser.” Pidge snorts and Lance squeals.

     “Well, stop being a pervert and creeping on other people!”

     “Me? A pervert?” Pidge gasps. “Maybe, but not to _you_.”

     “You’re such a bully.” Lance sniffs before checking his phone. “I’m done charging. What time are we going at the party?”

     “Five more minutes.” Pidge was checking something on their phone and smirking. “I still can’t believe you’re going as the blue paladin on Voltron.”

     Lance pouts. “Stop making fun of me, god.”

     Pidge looks up and pockets their phone. They were dressed as a cat with a big onesie. “As much as I like being called ‘God’, I prefer Pidge, thanks.”

     Lance purses his lips and stalks off the room. “I’ll be waiting outside, _Pidge_.”

     “That’s better!” Pidge winks then very slowly, brings a hand close to their mouth. “ _Nya_.”

     “Oh my fucking god.” Lance gasps. “I don’t even know you anymore. Stay away from me.”

 

Lance was drinking a cup of water, later at the party, when he spits it all out, seeing Keith.

     “Wow,” Pidge deadpans. “A literal spit-take. I’m impressed.”

     “ _Why_ ,” Lance wheezes once Keith is close to him and is looking at him with a distressed look. “Are you dressed up as _him_?”

     “The red paladin?” Keith asks with a shrug. “Because I want to? Also, shouldn’t you be happy? I dressed up as one of the characters in Voltron.”

     “You…” Lance then glares at Hunk, who’s behind Keith, who is looking sheepish and then at a giggling Pidge. “Come with me.”

     “No? The heck?” Keith pouts. “I’m hungry.”

     “This is important!” Lance freaks out and pulls Keith outside.

     “Dude!” Keith complains. “Do you even know how hard it is to walk in this? Especially when you’re _dragging_ me?”

     “You literally know nothing.” Lance sighs, putting a hand to his face. “Do you even know who the red and blue paladins are?”

     “The paladins of the red and blue lion.” Keith rolls his eyes. “Like what you always say.”

     “I meant,” Lance inhales, “ _romantically_.” Exhales.

     “What.” Keith suddenly feels nervous. What did Hunk and Pidge made him agree to?

     “Oh my god,” Lance shakes his head. “At the show, they’re _together_.”

     “How is that even possible?” Keith asks. “They’re both guys.”

     “Ever heard of gay relationships?” Lance snorts. “And I’m serious. At one episode, it’s been confirmed.—even the storywriters confirmed it!”

     “You’re joking.” Keith widens his eyes. “So you mean…”

     “Yes, Keith. We are wearing a… _couple’s costume_.”

     “Oh my god.” Keith gasps. “What the hell?”

     “Yes, I know.” Lance forces a smile.

     They both stay silent for a moment, looking at each other’s costumes before Lance speaks up. “But in all honestly, the red suits you.”

     Keith feels himself turn bright red at the statement and looks away. “You too, I guess. The blue looks nice on your skin.”

     Lance snorts. “You’re so awkward, it’s kinda cute.”

     “Thanks, you’re kinda cute, too.”

     They both inspect the details of their costumes before simultaneously snapping their necks to face each other. “ _What did you just say_?!”

     Keith couldn’t believe it. Lance thinks he’s _cute_? After all those fortune-telling mambo jumbo, he tells that?

     “You literally told me I’m cute!” Lance points out. “You _like_ me?!”

     “No, I don’t!” Keith flushes. “I just find it cute how you’re so… _cute_. Ugh! I hate this! Just. I find you cute, okay?”

     “Explain that!” Lance cries out. “You can’t just tell me that I’m cute and not explain _why_.”

     “You’re just fishing for compliments!”

     “Am not!”

     “Are too!”

     “Well, if you think that way, then I think you’re cute too!” Lance huffs. “And it’s because I find your smile and laugh very cute.”

     “Well, I think your voice is beautiful and how soft your hair is!”

     “ _Soft_?! Have you felt your hair? It’s the softest I’ve ever touched!”

     “How about your eyes? They’re the most beautiful I’ve ever seen!”

     “Oh my god!” Pidge suddenly exclaims from the door. “Are you two serious? **_Just freaking kiss already!_** ”

     “I’m not kissing him!” They both exclaim, and yet when their eyes meet, they both quickly flush.

     “Idiots!” Pidge screams. “You’re all idiots! I’m leaving!”

     Then whilst walking away, they scream, “Y’all better fix that or I’m kicking you out of the group! _Nya_!”

     They both stare at the door before huffing. “I hate this.” Keith groans, covering his cheeks. He can literally the heat. _Stop being embarrassing_.

     Lance stays quiet before grabbing the back of his neck. “To be fair, I really do find you cute.”

     Keith feels the heat beneath his hands and shakes his head. “This is so embarrassing, oh my god. But I also think you’re cute.”

     “We’re so lame.” Lance giggles. “But really? You think I’m cute? In a, maybe, ‘I like you’ way?”

     “I guess?” Keith asks. “I feel like ever since we visited that old woman, it kinda feels like I’m more aware of you? I don’t know. I suddenly like everything about you and everything you do.”

     Lance whines, “Gosh, this is so embarrassing to talk about but it’s true! I feel like every annoying thing about you is suddenly so cute? I hate it!”

     “Same.” Keith agrees then pouts. “But I kind of like how it feels? Like I just want to hug you and ugh.” Keith shakes his head and looks at Lance.

     “You’re so cute.” Lance marvels. “I think I also like you in _that_ way? I think?”

     Keith bites his lip and plays with his fingers. “So, what now?”

     Lance stares at Keith with wide eyes before shrugging. “Want to try a relationship? I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try, um.”

     Keith laughs and wrings his fingers together. “God, alright yeah. This is so embarrassing, but I’d definitely try it with you.”

     Lance grins then takes a deep sigh. “Gosh, who knew Keith Kogane was gay, for _me_?”

     “Shut the fuck up, oh my god.”

     Lance then pats down his costume and winks at Keith. “Well, I’m definitely _not_ going back to that party. So want to go trick-or-treating with me? Loser with the least candies gets to be the winner’s boyfriend.”

     Keith stays silent before narrowing his eyes. “You’re fucking on, loser. I can’t wait to tell everyone that you became my boyfriend because of _candies_.”

     Lance smirks. “Ohho, you don’t know my potential.”

 

 

@LanceMcClain just posted a photo!

            **lancemclain** trick-or-treating w/ this guy. #guesswhowon #definitelynothim

            **hunkyyy** loving the heart eyes keiths giving u lance  <3

 **QueenAllura** Such a pretty picture, Lance!            

 

**Author's Note:**

> hows the fic ,,,,,, pls leave kudos and comments they fire my soul tenk you  
> also i totally see lance as that super organized person who has an aesthetic planner and bullet journal and shops everyday at muji (my dream life)  
> anyways i love autumn and keith and lance n hunk nd pidge and shiro and and and 
> 
> [ follow my [tumblr](http://120hjm.tumblr.com) !! ]
> 
> THIS IS UNBETA'D IM SORYR
> 
> \+ in my world keith & lance r canon in voltron since there's probably a chance of that so 


End file.
